


The Marauders' First Year

by FandomFanatic1234



Series: The Marauders: School Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Hogwarts, Magic, Werewolves, harry potter marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanatic1234/pseuds/FandomFanatic1234
Summary: Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter are starting their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. None of them know what's in store for them. All of them want to be accepted. But Remus is hiding a dark secret and the boys are struggling to bond with each other due to their conflicting personalities. Will they be able to become friends? Will Remus be able to keep his secret hidden?First in a series of eight. The Marauders: School Years. Point of view will alternate between the four Marauders.





	The Marauders' First Year

"Come on Honey, the train will be leaving in a few minutes!" Hope Lupin smiled brightly at her son Remus, who was trailing sadly behind her. Her husband Lyall was running ahead and dragging Remus's school trunk with him.

"Mum?" He whispered, barely loud enough for his mother to hear. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She bent down so that she was at his level. "Are you nervous?" Remus nodded his head, his shaggy hair shaking with it. 

"What if they don't like me?"  He stared up at her with wide eyes. He'd been worrying about this for a long time now. 

"What?!" She was dumbfounded. It had never crossed her mind that someone could dislike her son. He was such a sweet and caring boy. Everyone in their neighborhood loved him. 

"What if they think I'm... Weird?" Remus shuddered slightly when he said the last word, remembering all the times people had used this word to describe him in the past. Hope immediately wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a bone-crushing, lavender smelling hug. 

"There's nothing wrong with being weird. Do you understand me? Absolutely nothing." She let him go and kissed his forehead. "The other children will love you. And if they don't, it's their loss. Now come on. Your father will be wondering where we are." 

She stood back up and continued walking quickly down the platform. Remus appreciated her efforts to make him feel better but his spirits were only marginally lifted. He followed Hope until they came to where Lyall was stood, grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"My son off to Hogwarts!" He laughed as he spoke. "I'm so proud of you, Remus." He reached out a hand and ruffled Remus's hair before handing him the handle of his trunk. "Oh and Remus?" Remus looked his father in the eye. "Remember. Don't tell anyone." 

"I won't." Remus mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

"We'll see you soon, sweetheart. I shall write to you every week." Hope gave him another kiss. "Now hurry onto the train or it will leave without you." 

Remus didn't even have time to say a proper goodbye to his parents before he was bustled onto the busy Hogwarts train, full to the brim with students a lot bigger than he was. He didn't even bother looking for a window to wave to them from, knowing they would probably be on their way home again. He didn't blame them. They had busy lives. Finding somewhere to sit proved to be a near impossible feat. Remus pushed his way down the aisles of the train, dragging his heavy trunk along with him. He found a train compartment with only two people in it, a girl and a boy who looked to be first years just like him. He took two massive gulps and sighed deeply before opening the door. Both the girl and the boy looked up when he entered. The girl was smiling joyfully at him. She had sparkling green eyes and bright red hair and her smile made Remus feel warm and welcome. The boy wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either which Remus thought was a good sign. He had dark brown eyes, long black hair and a hooked nose. Remus smiled meekly at the two students before finally finding his voice. 

"Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked, ready to leave if they said they didn't want him to stay. 

"Of course!" The girl said, still smiling cheerfully. "We'd be happy to meet new people." She added. 

Remus pulled his trunk into the compartment and, with great difficulty, he heaved it onto one of the shelves above the seats. He plopped down onto a seat and clasped his hands together, unsure of what to say or do now. 

"I'm Lily Evans." The girl interrupted the silence and thrust her hand in front of him to shake. Remus took it and shook it, happy to meet someone so kind. "And that's Severus Snape." She pointed at the boy, who turned one corner of his mouth up into a sort of smile. 

"I'm Remus." He smiled back. "Remus Lupin." 

"Are you a first year too?" Lily asked. 

"Yep." He nodded and his hair shook again. 

"I don't really mind which house I'm sorted into." Lily said, staring thoughtfully out of the window. "So long as everyone is nice to me." 

"I'd rather like to be sorted into Ravenclaw... Or Gryffindor." Remus replied truthfully. 

"I'm going to go into Slytherin." Severus spoke for the first time. His voice was quiet and timid. 

"You already know?" Remus asked, confused. He honestly had no idea which house he'd be sorted into. His father was a Ravenclaw but he didn't think he was smart enough to end up there. Also he couldn't see how he was going to get much work done at school when he had other problems to deal with.

Severus shrugged. "My whole family were in Slytherin. There's no reason why I'm going to break that trend." 

"Oh." Remus didn't know what to say to that. He knew there were a lot of prejudices against Slytherin house. Severus looked like a nice enough person. Remus decided the rumours weren't true. 

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Lily continued to stare out the window.

"I don't know. But I think I'm going to buy something from the food trolley when it comes". He hesitated, looking at Severus and Lily. "Do either of you want anything?" 

"OH! Please could I have a pumpkin pastie? I've never actually eaten one but Sev has told me about them." Lily's emerald eyes seemed to shine a little brighter in that moment. 

"Lily. I told you not to call me that." Severus muttered. "You wouldn't like it if I called you 'Lil'." Severus folded his arms and pretended to look angry but Remus could see that he was smiling. Properly smiling this time. 

"Severus you old grouch." Lily laughed. "And for the record, I wouldn't mind if you called me Lil." 

"Severus would you like anything from the food trolley?" Remus was beginning to feel like a third wheel again. 

"A chocolate frog please." Severus looked up at Remus, managing a small smile. 

When the trolley came along, Remus bought two chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pastie. He handed the pastie to Lily and one of the frogs to Severus and began opening the other. Lily and Severus continued to laugh between themselves so Remus sat quietly in the corner eating the frog. 

"Which card did you get?" He was interrupted by Severus' small voice. 

"Newt Scamander." Remus replied. 

"The author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Lily questioned. "It was one of the books we had to bring with us. I read it before coming. It was interesting." 

"Which card did you get?" Remus looked at Severus as the other boy picked up the card and looked at it. 

"Bertie Bott." Severus raised his eyebrows. "The creator of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans." 

"I don't think I've had any of those." Lily muttered. "I'll have to buy some at some point. Wizards and witches have much better sweets than the rest of the world." 

Remus assumed from the way she was speaking that Lily was a muggle-born. He had never really spoken to any muggle-born wizards. Remus himself was a half-blood. His mother was a muggle and his father was a wizard. 

"Look! LOOK SEVERUS, REMUS!" Remus's thoughts were interrupted by Lily's sudden screeching. "THE SCHOOL! I CAN SEE IT!"  

Both Severus and Remus looked out of the window to see Hogwarts in the distance, just past some hills. Remus hadn't realised it was going to be so big. It was literally a castle. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his whole life. 

"It's gigantic!" Lily was awe stuck. "I can't believe it. That's our SCHOOL!"   

"It's not that big..." Said Severus under his breath, but even he looked mesmerised by the school. It was hard not to be. 

After another ten minutes the train shuddered to a stop and the students began piling out. Remus, Severus and Lily waited for a few seventh year students to exit the train before they followed. They were unsure of where they were supposed to be going to they carried on following the seventh year students. Remus was too busy looking at the magnificent castle to focus on where he was going and walked into something, or rather someone. A very large someone. The person turned around to reveal a positively gigantic man with a massive bushy beard. He was probably five times the size of Remus. 

"I- I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to knock into you." He was slightly fearful that the man was going to lift one of his enormous hands and crush him. To his surprise, the man smiled widely, revealing bright rosy cheeks. 

"Tha's okay. It was only a mistake. Yeh did'n mean ter." He spoke with a thick accent which Remus couldn't place. 

"Thank you sir." Remus smiled back, relieved.

"Call me Hagrid. Mos' people do." 

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid. I'm Remus." Remus said politely. 

"Yeh bes' be goin' Remus. The firs' years take the boats." Hagrid motioned behind him at the giant lake which was encasing Hogwarts in a bubble. Remus could see a lot of first years already on their way to the school in small wooden boats. "It's two ter a boat. Yer and yer friends are gonna have ter decide who goes with who." Hagrid smiled again before turning around to tell some other first years where to go. 

"You two get a boat together." Remus turned to Lily and Severus. 

"But who will you go with?" Lily asked, a frown appearing on her face. 

"I'll find someone." Remus reassured her. "There are lots of first years around." 

"Okay. We'll see you in there then." She grinned and took Severus's hand to lead him to a boat. 

Remus began looking around for anyone who was on their own. He could see several first years but all of them were with someone, having met people on the train. He saw two boys, one with glasses and messy hair and the other with shoulder length black hair, making their way towards a boat. There was a third boy following silently behind them and Remus saw his opportunity. He hurried over as the first two boys were climbing into a boat. 

"Hi. Want to get a boat with me?" Remus asked the third boy. He had blond curly hair and light blue eyes and looked incredibly frightened to be spoken to. 

"Um. Yeah... Sure." He managed a small smile and they went and found a boat together. 

"I'm Remus." Remus told the boy. 

"I'm Peter." The boy replied. They spent the rest of their boat ride in silence. 

When they got to the bank on the other side, the first years were lead by Hagrid through some doors and into the school. Remus took one last look behind him at the train and the hills beyond it. He turned back to the school, breathed in a deep breath and stepped through the doors.


End file.
